Baby, surprise!
by PetCat
Summary: Kurt came home tired and needs to be spoiled. Blaine has a surprise waiting for him. Will Blaine be able to please Kurt or will he need an extra hand? Rated:M. BlainexKurtxSebastian. Complete.


**Disclaimer: We don't own glee or any of it's characters.**

**Baby, surprise!**

Kurt worried as he walked the dark alleys of Manhattan. Worried that his dreams wouldn't come true, that all he was giving - all that he could give, actually - wasn't enough to succeed in New York.

Kurt was exhausted, his body tense form working six hours straight as a waiter in a fancy restaurant. His boss bitching in his ear everytime he leaned in the wall to catch his breath. Bitching if he chatted with a customer a second to long. Bitching if he didn't care to amuse the rude clients. Bitching. Bitching.

He didn't come all the way from Lima for that. Oh no, he didn't.

As soon as he entered his apartment,the raw smell of Blaine's parfum. He remembered why he had to be strong, why he couldn't quit and go back. He must to be strong.

"Blaine, I'm home", Kurt spoke without air. "Baby?".

Something was different. The house was cleaner, more organized and… a delicious smell was coming from the kitchen. Did Blaine thought of doing something special for them?

Kurt started to open the kitchen door when something blocked in the other side. "Blaine?".

"Oh, Jesus… hello! Hey sweetheart, how was work?", Blaine said with a tone of mischief.

"Marvellous… I just spent six hours doing something that I hate instead of the rehearsing I need", Kurt said forcing the door. "Let me come in. What are you doing?".

"It's a surprise, babe.", Blaine answered.

"You know I hate surprises", Kurt said, annoyed.

"I know you hate, baby, but this time you have to trust me. You would never agreed to what I have planned. But you'll like it, I promise", Blaine said with a soft and tender voice.

It's uncertain if Kurt accepted the fact that there was a surprise tonight because he sensed a deep love in Blaine's intentions OR that he was simply to tired to care.

Kurt took a long bath in the tube with all the creams and moisturizers that he deserved. The thick layers of stress washed away one by one. After sometime, he was becoming himself again and his wit was coming back. The urge to know what waited for him became too much. From a near zen state, Kurt rushed away from the bathroom with a satin robe and went after Blaine.

The room was badly lit with candles and aromatized with light incense. Someone was getting luck tonight, Kurt thought, amused. Blaine was in a tight jeans shorts and a mismatched t-shit, but Kurt didn't care for the lack of fashion because he was putting in the table cooked salmon steaks and rice.

Kurt seated at the table. incredulous. "Baby, that's really sweet".

"You deserve better", Blaine replied and served his boyfriend a cup of wine.

"You didn't have to make a surprise… I could've help you", Kurt said and sipped his drink.

"Oh, you work some much… It's my job to spoil you", Blaine said holding Kurt's hands.

Kurt was amazed with all the love but something was a little off. "Why did you say that I wouldn't agree with this? I mean.. I'm always in if the plan is my hot boyfriend spoiling me with wine and salmon."

"There's something more", Blaine answered mysteriously.

Must've been the wine - well, and the hot boy - because Kurt was turn on with the surprise game. Despite being tired and not really liking surprises. "hum… let me guess. There's something more to eat? Something that I would never eat? Meat is not sexy, honey".

"Don't worry, it's not for eating. Although you can put it in your mouth", Blaine said touching Kurt's legs under the table.

"All right, I'm excited. Now you have to tell me", Kurt said and refilled his glass.

Blaine took both Kurt's hands and looked deep in his eyes. "I want to take you places that you never been before… sexually. I want to make your body ache with pleasure in new and intense ways. I love you with all my body and soul and tonight I want to give you more than I can give".

Kurt was taken aback. Although don't really understanding what was planned for tonight, the sincerity and commitment in Blaine's voice were disarming. "I..I..Wow… and how do you plan doing that?"

"I invited someone".

…. What? Did Kurt listened right? His boyfriend invited someone? Why? Who? Wasn't Kurt enough? Why did others have to participate in theirs intimacy? The night was going so good!

Kurt said nothing. But his face said everything.

Blaine sensed his boyfriend's insecurities and added "Kurt, we are together for life, don't worry about anything. My compromise is with you and only you."

"Who did you invite?" Kurt was suddenly afraid, outside his comfort zone. Blaine is his. Blaine is part of who he is. Who was going to bring desbalance to their perfect love?

"I invited Sebastian." Blaine was still holding both of Kurt hands. "He must be here any minute. I don't want to force to do anything you don't want. Trust me, it's going to be incredible. I love to see you losing control during sex and I want… no, I need to know until what point can you go. I want you to release your animal side. Don't you?".

The question hanged in the air.

"If you aren't curious by my offer just say it now and I'll never bring this matter again. But listen, the rule number one is that everyone does as you please".

Inside Kurt, a fire woke up. His pale cheeks reddened and he could feel himself hard against his thigh. Yet, he was still afraid. Afraid of losing Blaine. "Promise that nothing will change between us?"

"Nothing will never change between us", Blaine answered with a comforting certainty.

Kurt gulped the rest of his wine the moment the doorbell ringed.

"Wait us in bed", ordered Blaine.

Kurt nodded and walked nervously to their bedroom.

Kurt waited in bed, don't really grasping what was going to happen. He was afraid. But he was also aroused. The combination of feelings numbed his senses at the point that he couldn't hear what Blaine and Sebastian were talking in the living room.

His heart beating fast. His throat closed in anxiety. His cock hard against the robe.

The waiting made him more afraid and more aroused. How much time have passed? 5min? 30min? One hour? Oh, it better be five minutes. Kurt fighted against jealousy, a fight doomed to lose when…

Blaine and Sebastian entered the bedroom. In that moment, looking the love in Blaine's eyes, he recovered his certainty that nothing wrong could happen. Never.

Words unspoken. Blaine felt the same.

"So Kurt, Sebastian and I are here to please you and only you, we are not going to touch each other if don't want to." Blaine took Kurt hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance."Are you ok with that?"

Kurt was still a little afraid, but he nodded. So Sebastian took the initiative.

Tall, lean, dark haired, tattooed Sebastian. The kind of boy you could fall and love at first sight, only to have your heart crushed months later. But tonight, Kurt was safe. He would only get the good parts.

Sebastian took Kurt hands and made him seat on the bed.

"Hey, handsome", said Sebastian with a sexy voice.

Blaine climbed in bed and started kissing Kurt's neck. The hot tongue making circles in his ears, shoulders… Blaine's hands caressing his back.

Sebastian leaned over. "I don't bite", he said trying to disarm Kurt's defence.

"I like biting", Kurt teased.

Sebastian forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth. It was a different kiss than Blaine's. Somehow more masculine. The thought amused Kurt, how he could compare two kinds of kisses unashamed.

Blaine's touching become harder and soon he opened Kurt's robe. Easy as that, Kurt became naked.

The touch of two bodies, one in his back and the other in front made Kurt lose himself. Two hot guys were alternating kissing his neck, back, mouth, ears. Blaine's hands were getting down in his body inch by inch, getting closer to his cock.

He couldn't compare kisses anymore. Eyes closed. He was liberating his animal side, in Blaine's words.

Kurt moaned as his boyfriend's hands walked from his tights to the base of his balls.

Kurt's hand movements become more fluid, uncontrolled. One hand feeling his boyfriend's cock hard against the jeans, the other feeling Sebastian's abs trough the T-shirt. Suddenly, he became aware that Blaine and Sebastian were still clothed.

"Why am I the only one naked?", Kurt teased.

"We can work that", Blaine said with good humour.

Kurt lifted Sebastian's clothes to appreciate his six pack covered with ink. Behind him, he could feel Blaine getting undressed.

Still outside bed, Sebastian rose and Kurt could see his collar bone covered with an antler tattoo. Kurt took his belt and pulled fast. The pants were dropped to the floor. Kurt could see his thick cock stretching the underwear and the tattooed flowers pattern all over his thighs. Hot!

Sebastian climbed on bed, still standing. Blaine and Kurt on their knees.

Kurt looked to Blaine searching approval and found love. They kissed, tenderly at first, but growing rougher.

Kurt's hands pushed Sebastian's underwear little by little, revealing the hard cock. Blaine's size, maybe a little thicker. Tilted to the left and upwards. Beautiful.

Kurt scratched Sebastian's thighs with his nails, getting closer to the bad boy's cock. Sebastian's moans and the precum dripping off his cock made Kurt confident of doing the right movements.

Blaine sucked Kurt's neck. One hand stroking his boyfriend's cock and the other circling the entrance of his ass. The arrange made Blaine's mouth too close to Kurt's. So, when Kurt approached his mouth to Sebastian's cock, it became uncomfortably near Blaine's.

"Baby, only me", Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine understood, but became a little awkward.

"Get up, I want your cock too", Kurt ordered and become marvelled with the idea of having more than one cock.

Blaine rose happily, still in underwears. He could not have Sebastian's tattoos - yet - but he had the most beautiful tights Kurt's have ever seen.

Not teasing anymore, Kurt took Blaine's underwear out and became delighted with the sight of this boys giving everything for him.

Kurt licked Sebastian's cock first, from the balls to the head. His hands stroking Blaine's. Kurt put the tattooed boy's cock in the mouth and sucked it. The stroking in his boyfriend's cock getting harder.

While giving a blowjob to Sebastian, Kurt looked up to Blaine to sense his feelings and found his stare so devoted, so passionate that he felt encouraged to try a deepthroat. Kurt gasped and come back for air.

Still recovering, he licked Blaine's balls and giggled. Alternating giving a blowjob to two hot boys was better than Kurt could ever thought.

"You can kiss each other", said Kurt between cocks. His jealousy defeated by hornyness.

And so they began kissing.

Kurt realized the proximity of the two cocks and couldn't help himself. He started rubbing them against each other while licking around. That was really fun!

Blaine looked into his eyes and said, "There's another thing that needs kissing". He lowered and started kissing Kurt's back. His tongue went from the middle of Kurt's back to his hip line.

Blaine stretched his boyfriend's ass and started circling his tongue in his entrance.

"Baby, just go up a little so you can sit on my face", Blaine said and Kurt obeyed.

Blaine lied with his belly up. Kurt, still sucking Sebastian's cock, seated. Blaine's tongue pressing against his ass. His teeth taking bites on Kurt's butt.

Kurt lost himself. The boys could anything to him.

It become harder to concentrate in his mouth movements, so Kurt just let it open to receive the hard trusts of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian was almost coming, so he stopped and seated in bed to take some air.

Blaine was going full hearted on Kurt's ass. It was so incredible that Kurt lost his balance and fell forward in bed, supporting himself on all fours.

Blaine took Kurt's cock and put to his mouth. Sebastian, on his knees, got behind Kurt and took the vacant place of oral pleasuring Kurt's ass.

Kurt couldn't think, getting oral sex in his cock and ass at the same time. The fire in his body rose to an almost unbearable state. Four hands pressing his body. He sank head on the bed and bit a pillow, his moans so loud they could be heard from other appartments.

"I need to be fucked", Kurt yelled, more an order than a request.

Sebastian rose looking for lube and condoms. Kurt got to his knees again, his ass and balls alternating Blaine's mouth.

"Baby", called Blaine, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was possessed, moving his hip all over Blaine's face. "Baby", Blaine tried again.

"Hmm… what?", Kurt answered not really listening. "I love you", said Blaine.

Kurt come back a little from his animal side. "I love you too, honey". Kurt rose from Blaine's face and kissed him hard.

Sebastian come back with the lube and condoms.

"Just lie in bed, baby", Blaine whispered in his boyfriend's ears.

Kurt obeyed and lied with his belly up.

Blaine took a condom and put it in Sebastian's cock. Then, he took the lube and started spreading it in Kurt' ass. He was preparing the boys for sex.

Blaine took Sebastian's cock in his hands and played with it in the entrance of Kurt's ass.

Kurt moaned every inch the cock got inside him. But Blaine was playing, puted one inch and took it back.

Kurt was losing himself again. "Please, baby, I want more".

And so Sebastian gave everything he got to Kurt, taking the control from Blaine. Kurt exhaled a moan so loud that he asked for sorry.

"Don't worry. Scream all you got!" Blaine said and stood watching the cock getting in and out of his boyfriend.

Sebastian got harder and Kurt got louder. Blaine, feeling his boyfriend close to come, swallowed all of his cock, massaging it with his throat.

Kurt couldn't keep any longer. Nor did Sebastian. And the two came together. Kurt in Blaine's throat and Sebastian inside Kurt.

Kurt was in a private place of feelings. Just appreciating the torpor in his body.

Blaine watched, delighted.

Sebastian fell in bed, sweating.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking tenderly to Blaine. "Please baby, i need your cum all over my body".

Blaine rose to his knees and stroked his cock. Kurt stood watching, drunk in pleasure.

Blaine's moan rose and he came in Kurt's chest. It was warm and comforting to have the liquid love of Blaine spread over his body. Kurt pressed the cum against his chest, giggling.

"Thank you, baby. This was incredible. I love you. Always.", Kurt said and closed his eyes.

Kurt's body was exhausted. A sweet exhaustion. Not the kind he came home with earlier that day.


End file.
